That Kinda Guy
by Aida Trevisani
Summary: The 'Ladykiller' wonders why he always gets labeled as 'that kinda guy'. Randy Orton, John Cena, Dave Batista with cameos by Teddy Long and Kennedy.
1. Chapter 1

From the Author:

Okay, um…I really think you guys will enjoy this! It's intended to be maybe two chapters long, but if there's positive feedback, I can make it more of a 'full length' fic. Oh, and outside of Ray (Rae), I still don't own anyone…yet.

"Everyone, I called you here this afternoon to tell you some bad news, some good news and to leave you with a choice." Theodore Long made his way to the front of the filled conference room and looked at the thirty some wrestlers that gladly supported the Smackdown brand. "I went to see my doctors' earlier this morning and they informed my that the mass on my kidney was benign and operable. That's the good news." The room erupted in applause and a few cheers, but as the general manager raised his hand, the room silenced. "The bad news," the little man rubbed the bridge of his nose to cover his emotion, "is that I'll be out for a total of two months to have the operation and recovery; during that time, I'll be unable to properly carry out my job as the GM of Smackdown."

The room exploded in busy chatter as the wrestlers tried to predict what was to happen next. The prattle continued until Long again began to speak. "You all obviously can't have eight televised shows and two pay-per-views without leadership, so you have three choices. We can unite shows for two months and you can be under the rule of Eric Bischoff…" The room scoffed and jeered at the suggestions, so Long continued, "You can have Mr. Vince McMahon step in…or my seed, Rae, can come a lead temporarily for me."

"Who's Ray?" An up-and-coming wrestler in the back stood and questioned.

"Well, Rae is my only child. I raised Rae with me while I traveled with some other wrestling companies. I can promise Rae knows just as much about the business as anyone else I mentioned for the job. The only upper hand Rae has is that I know Rae will make all the choices I would. I know that everything done will be done with your best interest at heart."

Another unknown stood up and inquired, " When does the change happen? When do you leave?" Again the room began to speak amongst themselves as Long drew to answer.

"In the best interest of the company and this brand, I'll be leaving tomorrow after our show here at the Mohegan Sun tonight. So by the end of the meeting I'll need your decision." Long sulked out of the room, leaving a intern to take the podium.

"Um...I know this sounds a little…childish, but we're gonna have some come around here and pass out papers-"

Dave Batista stood in the front row of the packed room and respectfully rose his hand to stop the intern from embarrassing himself and wasting their time. "I think we can get this done a little quicker." Dave turned to face the room. "Does anyone here want Bischoff in charge?"

No one in the room spoke.

"Does anyone think McMahon should GM?"

Again the room was answered in silence. "So then we're voting for Long's son?"

Everyone raised a hand and Dave couldn't help but smile as he turned around, to relay the results. "I think we want Long."

The intern scurried out of the room to retrieve Teddy Long.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you for being so…um...understanding throughout this whole process. Tonight, after our show, dinner's on me!"

All of the wrestlers disbanded to get ready for the nearing show. As people separated, Randy, Dave and John headed to the common room they shared.

"So what do you think?" Randy quickly threw on his ring gear and covered up in a warm-up suit until his match.

"I think me and this Ray kid are gonna hit it off! He sounds like he knows what's going on, plus, if he's half the man his dad is, he'll be able to run the show okay." John too dressed for the match and sat in a huge chair to watch the pre-show and prepare for his match.

Dave nodded, "Well, I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into."

Soon after the boys' conversation ended, the show began. Like every Friday night, everything went off without any major hitches. By ten o' clock, the entire roster was off for a Farewell dinner for their beloved general manager.

Almost an hour after the dinner started Dave, Randy and John made their fashionably late entrance and made their way to the seats reserved for them by Long himself at his personal table.

"Nice of you gentlemen to show!" Long tapped each an on the back as they finished their man hugs (you know…the hug with the two shoulder taps).

"Aw...come on Teddy, you now we had to pick you something up before we came!" Randy put a bottle of Crown Royal on the table before taking seat.

"Well thank you!" Long popped open the bottle and poured himself a small glass of liquor. He saw the way everyone looked at him and explained, "I can't drink for two days before and seven days after the surgery and drinks are ridiculous here!"

While Dave and John started a small conversation with Teddy, Randy looked around the room for someone…particularly a lady… to talk to. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a woman he hadn't seen before. She sat two tables over with some interns and a couple wrestlers almost two and three times her age (namely Ric Flair and Animal). Orton watched as she continually swept her black curls behind her ear to keep them out of her light grey eyes.

"Gentlemen, I'll be right back…" Orton cracked his neck before walking over to the young woman at the table. On his way, he swiped the drink off the table between them to deliver to the woman.

"Hey, I noticed you from across the room and I though it was horrible no one had bought you a drink yet…" He put the glass in front of her and extended his hand. "I thought it was worse that you were sitting here at this table and not dancing with some one on the floor…"

The girl put a finger up to her dimple, "Are gonna be the brave guy to take me out for a dance?"

"I guess so."

The girl turned back to the table and excused herself before letting Orton 'whisk her away.'

For the rest of the night, the girl and Randy drank and danced. By about one in the morning, the restaurant had to shut down, turning the wrestlers out.

"Dave, have you seen Orton?" John pulled on his coat to fight the country cold.

Dave shook his head, "Nope… oh, wait, there he goes." Dave pulled John behind the side of the building do they could see their friend, but not be seen.

"So look, I had a really good time tonight, but I know what kinda guy you are-" The girl bounced another one of her curls, know she need not finish her sentence.

"What kinda guy am I?" Randy, who had the girl backed against the side of the building ducked in for a kiss; he succeeded only prolonging his overall rejection.

"You're the kinda guy who gets in, gets off and gets gone. But you're a great kisser." She rubbed the side of his face as he looked down.

Randy sincerely locked eyes with the girl he hardly even know, "I'm not 'that kinda guy'!"

"Well, then call me and prove it." The girl giggled before kissing Randy once quickly and maneuvering from beneath him to hail a cab.

Dave and Randy came from their hiding place clapping. "Finally," Dave began, "Randy talked to a decent girl!"

"Yeah, and she cold rejected him too!" John hit Randy on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

The three boys also hailed a cab to the hotel they were to stay in for the rest of the night before their dawn flight to New York City. It seemed as soon as the boys got to their rooms to lay their heads on their pillows, they received wake-up calls and had less than an hour 'til they were needed at the airport.

"So how was you night last night?" Ken Kennedy, the Smackdown resident morning person, asked John as he picked up the boarding passes for himself and his two closest friends.

"My night was decent. I got a good twenty minutes of sleep. How about you?" Cena led Kennedy back to where Dave and Randy were sitting as they continued to speak.

"My night…it was okay. You'd be surprised how many girls love to scream Kennedy…KEN-NED-DY!" Ken cockily smiled as he tried to recount himself. "Anyways, I heard Orton had a decent night too." Ken ribbed the drowsy looking third generation superstar nicknamed 'The Ladykiller'.

AS Randy went to down talk the situation, Dave told Ken, and a few other surrounding superstars what happened. "Orton had danced with the girl, they had a couple of drinks and when he went for the kill, she as all, ' I know what _kinda guy_ you are…'."

Before the story got to out of hand, Randy jumped in and saved himself. "Look , the girl was hot," Randy recalled how her honey-skin looked in the moonlight last night, "but she wasn't my type… Besides, what's so wrong with being that _kinda guy_?" Randy played up the whole 'playboy' image, but he never labeled himself as _that guy. _

"I'd be that guy if she wanted me too. She was everybody's type! Girl was obviously smart; cause she turned Orton down and-" John checked to see that no divas were around before recounting the girl, "She was more than hot; think Tyra, Halle and Mariah. This girl, she was tall and stacked. She had legs for days and this black curly hair…oh, and like smoky eyes, she looked just like…" John looked down the terminal a bit and there stood the girl from the dinner last night. She was dressed differently, much more business appropriate. She had on a pair of dark jeans and a business blazer, with her hair straightened and pulled into a high ponytail and a pump. Regardless, or maybe because, of her conservative choice, she looked good, "..that."

The mystery woman immediately turned to the front of the terminal, seemingly headed to the pack of divas that she seemed to know. Halfway there, she turned back with her sights set on Orton and the boys. Everyone was silent as she walked to the group's center, "Morning Boys, I'm Rae… Rae Long." She smiled haughtily at the group before turning on her heels and walking away.

_Randy, _he thought to himself, _Open mouth, insert foot._

John suppressed laughter as he hit his friend on the shoulder, "Ha…that's what you get for being _that kind of guy_…"


	3. Chapter 3

The flight was more than awkward….at least for Randy. Outside of the constant chatter of his comrades he knew for a fact that Rae was looking at him. He could feel it. The only problem was-- he couldn't prove it. Every time he turned around to catch her watching him, she'd quick-like look away and then casually look back. That only made him look like more of a weirdo.

"Way to be a creepster, Randy." He sighed to himself.

John and Dave stopped making fun of Randy long enough to talk to him. John tried to compassionately hide his mocking smile. "So then the plan is to stare and talk to yourself…"

"Rather than get up and talk to her?" Dave glanced over to a seemingly unknowing Rae.

Randy rationalized the situation. Technically, the ball was very much in his court and he really wasn't as big of a creepster as he thought he was. "I could go over."

"You did that in the first place, no?" John unbuckled his seat belt as soon as the flight allowed him to do so. He rose to his feet and made way for his best friend to walk by. As Randy got up and shuffled down the aisle towards the girls, John sat next to Dave and shook his head.

"He's gonna crash and burn isn't he?"

Dave nodded.

The very sound of possible failure perked Ken's interest. He pushed his nap to the back burner as he turned around to watch with the other boys. "Ten bucks says Orton gets a slap." Ken chocked through a fleeting yawn.

John shook Ken's hand just as Randy perched himself against Rae's seat. "You're on."

--

Rae continued to play as though Randy weren't even there though his weight pushed down her seat. Even with years of practice the other divas had no such luck. Maria, Trish and Mickie all stopped their gossip to smile at the statuesque Orton.

"Morning ladies."

The three divas waved and reluctantly, Rae looked over her shoulder in Randy's general direction. "Morning."

Randy didn't have anything to say… he hardly had enough sense to muster up a nod. Looking down at Rae, he could have swore she stole the smirk off of his face.

"So," she continued, turning her body to better face her Superstar, "what brings you to this neck of the woods Mr. Orton?"

Luckily, the light signaling a free bathroom flashed in the corner of Randy's eye. " I was headed to the bathroom and I stopped to say 'hi'."

Mickie laughed. "You just figured you'd be _cordial?"_

"_Yeah, ha!" Maria scoffed, but questioned, "What's cordial?"_

_Rae licked her bottom lip and Randy instantly wondered the flavor of her lip gloss. It took every fiber of real man in him to pay attention to her words, not the pout they flowed out of. "Cordial means to be genuinely nice and sincere. That's not Randy?"_

_Trish stifled laughter as she leaned over Mickie and Maria. She rested her hand on Rae's leg, as they were fast becoming friends, "No, Rae… He really isn't that kinda guy." She held eye contact with Randy until he got the hint and turned to return to his seat._

"_Wait, Randy seriously…" Rae began what seemed like an apology, "don't let us stop you from heading this way--" she pointed over her shoulder-- away from where he was headed._

_Randy raised an eyebrow._

"_--bathroom?"_

_Orton shoo'd his obvious cover and stalked back to his seat among friends._

_Not wanting to kick a friend when he's down, John and Dave stayed silent. Ken however took a deep breath and released and audible sigh, "I say you go back over…. be aggressive. Try again."_

_Randy looked in his iPod's reflection as he prepared an attempt to sleep both the flight and the shame away. Rae smiled at him. "He's got money riding on this doesn't he…."_

_John nodded and Dave answered, "Ten buck said you'd caught a hand to the face."_

"_Come on boys, the flight is young! Best two outta three?!"_


End file.
